


Dick and Barbara Headcanons

by Icequeen208



Category: Batgirl - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom
Genre: Barbara Gorden, Batgirl - Freeform, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Dick and Barbara belong together, F/M, Nigtwing, dickbabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeen208/pseuds/Icequeen208
Summary: Just some Dickbabs Headcanons I did





	Dick and Barbara Headcanons

Dick and Barbara headcanons

* Dick and Barbara hate fancy restaurants. They would rather go to a fast food drive thru and sit in the parking lot and just talk  
* Barbara cried when Dick proposed to her which made Dick cry   
* Dick and Babs love to just cuddle   
* Barbara loves when Dick smiles. It makes her smile   
* They both love watching old black and white movies   
* They are very protective of the younger bat kids (which is basically canon)  
* They both have experienced ptsd and have helped each other though   
* They were each other’s first   
* They love to just dance with each other even if there’s no music playing   
* They feel very blessed that both their dads have always supported their relationship   
* They love taking Jon and Damian out to the movies or to the state fair   
* They love watching each other sleep   
* They also love falling asleep in each other’s arms   
* They both sing along to the radio when they’re in the car   
* They both cried in each other’s arms over Jason when he died   
* Dick always looks forward to coming home to Barbara after a long day at work or patrol   
* Dick was right there with her when she was in the hospital after being shot and when she had the surgery to help her walk again   
* After the first big fight as a couple, Dick bought Barbara roses to make up for it   
* They love surprising each other with little gifts   
* Dick loves that Barbara is fearless and strong and she loves that he is funny and can make her laugh no matter what mood she’s in   
* They both get a little jealous when the other one gets hit on  
* They can never stay mad at each other  
* When they are married, They have two apartment homes. One in Gotham and one in Bludhaven

Dick and Barbara are one of my favorite couples so I wanted to do something like this for them. If you love DickBabs too please leave a comment. Thank you ❤️


End file.
